The Saddest Eevee
by wammy's agent Seeker
Summary: One little girl knows how cruel the world can be. At least she had the world of Pokemon to make her happy. Especially her favorite Pokemon. Eevee.


**The Saddest Eevee**

**This story is based on true events.**

Once there was a girl named Sky.

She was nine years old, and LOVED Pokemon. Charmander was her favorite starter, Vulpix was too adorable with its six curly tails, and Pikachu was always a favorite to everyone.

But only one Pokemon held a special place in her heart.

Eevee. The evolution Pokemon.

It was cute as well as beautiful in her eyes. Its body was brown like her own hair, and as furry as a kitten. It had two long bunny rabbit-like ears, a soft looking mane of white fur around its neck, and a long fluffy tail tipped in white.

She loved Eevee so much, she drew pictures of it, collected toys of it, and even pretended to battle with it with her Pokemon paper puppets for she sadly didn't own her own Gameboy.

That Halloween, her mother asked her if she wanted to go to the store to pick out her costume. Her answer was an instant "Yes!"

While her little sister Storm picked out a purple Furby costume, Sky was upset that throughout the huge selection of costumes she couldn't find the one she wanted most.

Her mother asked her why she hadn't chosen one yet.

Her answer was "There's no Eevee costume."

Her mother looked at her confused. She was still so confused about this fad her daughter obsessed over. She would constantly beg for cards and toys of the strange animals. She had to use positive reinforcement to get her to do her homework with promises of more toys.

But the weird creatures made her daughter happy, so she came up with an idea.

"How about when we get home, I'll help you MAKE an Eevee costume."

Sky was hesitant at first, but the idea of making an Eevee costume that was just right for HER was all she needed to come up with an answer.

"Yes!"

As soon as they got home, true to her mother's word, they began to work on her very own Eevee costume.

She first began by making a pair of ears. She took a piece of brown construction paper and began to color the dark parts of the ears with crayons. She then cut them out and glued them to a velvet headband. She had to add a little more glue so they would stand straight up like the real thing.

She then took a few sheets of white paper from her mother's printer to make Eevee's fluffy mane around its neck. She drew the furry shapes and cut them out. She then took a sheet of notebook paper from her school binder, which also held her Pokemon cards, and drew a big fluffy tail. After painting it brown, she cut it out as well.

Her mother then let her pick out a shirt and pants from a pile of hand-me-down clothes. She was upset at first because the clothes were all white. Her mother told her that she planned to color the clothes using brown color dye. So Sky chose a long sleeve turtleneck and a pair of gym pants.

Her mother then put them in their washer and poured the dye in the detergent slot. Sky was apprehensive at first, but when the clothes came out the perfect brown she jumped for joy.

She then grabbed some tape and, with her mother's help, taped the paper neck fur pieces to the collar of the turtleneck shirt and the paper tail above her bottom.

When Sky put on her finished ears, her Eevee costume was complete.

Sky couldn't have been happier!

When Halloween finally came, Sky decided instead of trick-or-treating she would go to her community center's trip to the skating rink followed by a lockdown sleepover.

Her sister Storm and her were staying with their father that weekend along with his girlfriend and her two girls. Sky was NOT happy about it. Not one little bit. Ever since the divorce, the relationship between Sky and her father was beyond strained. She liked his girlfriend at first, but every time she came home with stories about her to her mother, her mother would get upset. So she stopped liking her to keep her mom from getting upset. His girlfriend's daughters were okay as playmates. The oldest girl loved Pokemon too, and would share her Gameboy with Sky. But the youngest one was a complete crybaby! She couldn't stand her! She was almost as bad as Storm on one of their bad days.

But overall, she did not look forward to spending time with her father under ANY circumstances.

Storm stayed with their father while he dropped Sky off at the center with a bag containing a change of clothes for bedtime.

After dropping off her clothes with the volunteers, Sky hurried to the gym to show off her Eevee costume to the other children.

She strutted about the gym showing off her self-made Eevee costume. Despite her proud and confident attitude, the other children were far from impressed.

She felt somewhat disappointed. But her disappointment was replaced with excitement when the volunteers announced it was time to go to the skating rink. So her and the other children piled into the vans, and off they went.

When they arrived at the skating rink, Sky ran to get her skates and switch out her shoes for the skates.

After gaining her footing in her skates, she rolled over to the rink to join the other children. She loved skating because she loved going fast and it gave her the feeling that she was flying.

SNAP!

Someone just pulled her tail!

The assailant made her elastic waistband snap back and bite at her backside.

Not today! Please not today of all days!

Ignoring the sting on her bottom, she continued skating. While she skated, she secretly hoped that the DJ would play her favorite song, the Mortal Kombat theme. She loved both the games and the movie.

SNAP!

It happened again! Someone kept pulling at her paper tail making it snap back at her backside. She caught sight of a girl in track pants skating away, snickering under her breath. Her skates were illuminated bright orange under the black light.

Why did everyone like picking on her? She plays by herself most of time, leaving them alone. Yet they still torment her!

Sky tried to avoid skating too close to the unfriendly girl. When the Hokey Pokey song started playing, she skated to the center to join the dance all the while keeping an eye on anyone who got close too her tail.

As she put her left arm into the center, that girl grabbed her tail again!

Not again! Why couldn't they leave her alone?!

Sky was not having very much fun now. She didn't feel like skating anymore and rolled out of the rink to turn in her skates.

When the time came to leave the rink, Sky was looking forward to sitting down to a movie before bed. In the van, she sat crammed against several boys. And they were most definitely NOT friendly!

They began to call her names like "Eevee girl", "Tail butt", and what hurt her most of all.

Stupid.

She just wanted to have fun! Why did everyone hate her?! She never hurt anybody!

Sky tried to make them stop, but kept goading her on until she finally swatted her hand at them.

That's when things went too far.

RIIIIIIP!

One of the boys had torn her tuft.

Sky looked at her torn costume. The very costume she lovingly worked on days before was now a torn mess.

Sky began to cry.

When vans reached the community center, she ran in, grabbed her change of clothes, and changed out of her beloved Eevee costume that was now savagely degraded.

Sky was now very distraught! She looked to the adults for help, but they ignored her.

She called her father begging him to pick her up. When he arrived, the sobbing girl ran straight into the backseat next to her sister Storm who was dressed in her Furby costume.

Sky cried the whole way. When they got to her father's house, Sky went to the bedroom and tossed her bag containing her Eevee costume across the floor.

She now hated her costume. But she hated herself the most. Everyone made fun of her and called her stupid.

And she believed them.

Her father came in her room and told her they were taking her sister and the girls trick-or-treating. He asked if she wanted to come with them in her Eevee costume.

Sky flat out refused. She didn't want anything to do with her damaged costume.

She hated it!

As her sister and the girl's got into their costumes, Sky sat down in the bedroom seething miserably.

She watched the smallest daughter cry over her ruined ballerina costume. They were unable salvage it, so her dad dug out a cow costume for her and calmed her down. All the while, her dad tried to convince her to go trick-or-treating with everyone.

Sky still felt so awful and worthless. The things those kids said hurt so bad. But she also didn't want to just sit there while everyone else was having fun. Her dad's excessive badgering to get her to go out was getting to her.

She looked to her Eevee costume and grabbed it. The tear at the paper tuft wasn't too bad, but looking at how those awful boys tore at it after she worked so hard to make it made her so mad!

She worked so lovingly on it and she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

She once again donned her Eevee costume and grabbed her candy pail just as everyone was walking out.

Despite the awful events of earlier that day, she felt so much better after some candy and a monster scare from the neighbors.

Her father would let her down many times after that, but that one Halloween would stand out as not only as the most traumatizing blow to her self-esteem, but the one time he actually did something right for once. Had he not convinced her to go out that night, her self-esteem would have never recovered from what those awful children did to her.

Thankfully her dad's intervention stopped her misery before it got worse, helping to strengthen her against insults in the future.

And even after five to six generations, Eevee is still her favorite Pokemon to this day.


End file.
